


Don't Think

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tigertale7.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> For tigertale7.

He doesn't think about it much. He can go for days without looking at Dom, without feeling that _pull_ at the pit of his stomach.

(He feels it, he just doesn't acknowledge. Wrapped in Samwise, all eyes on Frodo, sharing everything with Elijah when he is Sean again. It's with Dom that he can be _just_ Sean, not Sean The Husband, not Sean The Father, not Sean The Actor, not Sean The Director, not Sean Who Is Sam -- just Sean. That's all. Sean.)

He doesn't need it, not really. He can be near Dom, stand right by him in a crowded bar, and not even feel the heat coming off Dom's body. He doesn't count how many minutes it will be before they can make their excuses.

(Three minutes forty-five and a quarter seconds.)

He doesn't love Dom - well, he loves him, he loves all the cast and crew and everybody in New Zealand and it's like a whole new world and he can hardly believe he's making a _multi-million dollar movie_. When he says that to Dom, and Dom just looks at him and shakes his head, Sean doesn't think maybe his priorities need re-thinking.

(Twelve hundred times, and each one he tries but it still amazes him. A lot still amazes him.)

He doesn't wake up curled around Dom and watch the shadows play across his bare belly, sheets tangled and pushed down in the night, sight tantalising. He doesn't dip his head, unable to resist waking Dom up so _nicely_.

(Just how he likes. The days that Dom wakes first, Sean hardly needs coffee. Dom is like a double espresso himself, just by being Dom. He's Dom all the time, no kick-start, just _Dom_.)

He doesn't think about saying goodbye when the filming wraps. (Every day.) He doesn't know what will happen next. (Work, and Dom.) He's just enjoying everything here while it lasts.

(He won't let this one get away.)


End file.
